


Eyes, Wrists and Kisses

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Biting, D/s, Kink, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek had carefully insinuated himself into every aspect of Rodney's life until Rodney turned around and realised, that to all intents and purposes, they were a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes, Wrists and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



EYES

Feeling eyes upon him he glanced up from his laptop. The feeling didn't make him uncomfortable. He liked it, liked the way that Radek's eyes followed him. Eyes that saw so much, eyes that watched his every move. He'd not known until a few nights ago just how easily Radek could read him. He smiled over at Radek. Still not sure how comfortable he felt about the new turn in their relationship. Radek had carefully insinuated himself into every aspect of Rodney's life until Rodney turned around and realised, that to all intents and purposes, they were a couple.

 

****************************

WRISTS

He ran his fingers over his wrists stroking the bruised skin. Rodney hadn't realised just how strong the smaller man was until Radek had pushed him down on the bed, pressing his wrists into the soft fabric. Radek's hands circling his wrists; his fingers pressing down hard, stopping Rodney from wriggling away. Radek knowing that this was something Rodney wanted, but was afraid to ask for. He shivered remembering the feeling of those fingers holding him down as Radek's mouth had teased him, lips brushing over his skin, soft kisses to his neck before he bit down, leaving his mark.

****************************

KISSES

Rodney gasped as he was pushed up to rest against the wall. Radek's hand grasped his jaw, held it tight. Rodney moaned as Radek traced his free thumb over Rodney's lips. Radek smiled when their eyes met.

"Beautiful." he whispered.

The hand on Rodney's jaw tightened and then Radek leant in, his tongue following the path of his thumb, before he bit down on Rodney's lower lip. Rodney moaned and arched up. Radek chuckled and released his jaw. Taking both of Rodney's hands he pressed them up against the wall, held them there as he moved forward to kiss Rodney.


End file.
